


You're Not Going to Lose Me

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drabble, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tumblr Prompt, post-redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye comforts Grant in the middle of the night when he’s plagued by nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Going to Lose Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_gunlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gunlady/gifts).



> Ally requested Skyeward + ‘you’re not going to lose me’ for the calming sentence prompt.

“Skye? Skye!”

Skye shot out of bed in a panic and instinctively reached for her gun.

“No! Skye!”

She let out a small sigh of relief as she realized Grant was in the middle of another nightmare and not in danger. She tucked her gun back into its hiding place and scooted to his side of the bed to find him writing around in a pool of sweat, looking completely distressed.

“Shh, baby, I’m right here,” she cooed as she reached out to press a hand to his flushed face. He immediately calmed at her touch. “That’s right,” she whispered before carefully laying on her side and tucking in to the curve of his hip. She brought her hand up to stroke his cheek, wiping away stray tears, and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. “Wake up, baby.”

“Come back, don’t go. Don’t leave me,” he whined.

“Grant, sweetheart, I’m right here; I’m not going anywhere.” She pressed her mouth to his in an attempt to wake him without startling him. “It’s alright, baby; I’m with you.”

He reached for her and she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck.

“He shot you-“

“That was years ago, baby. I’m still here.”

Grant began sobbing and she could tell by the ferocity of his embrace that he was waking up. He clung to her desperately and she rocked him in her arms gently.

This happened every time one of them had a close call. The trauma of his childhood coupled with nearly losing her and everything he’d been through since got to be too much sometimes. His therapist insisted it was normal and something he had to work through but it didn’t stop it from breaking her heart. She couldn’t bear to see him in pain; she loved him too much for that.

“Skye?”

“I’m here, Grant.”

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry, but you were dyi-“

“I know,” she whispered as she stroked his hair. “It’s okay.” She kissed his temple and then his eyelids and then his cheek and nose and everywhere else. “I’m right here.”

“I hate being like-“

“Don’t, baby,” she assured.

He buried his face in her hair and pulled her close. She closed her eyes and took a moment to listen to his heartbeat. He wasn’t the only one who needed reassurance that the other was still there.

Grant pulled her face towards his and she was the one to kiss him first. She wrapped both arms around him and tugged him against her until they both fell back into bed.

“I love you,” he whispered as he tangled one hand in her hair and the other slid up her shirt to rub small circles on her back.

Skye cupped his face in her hands and kissed him harder. “I love you too.”

“Please never leave me,” he pleaded.

“You’re not going to lose me,” she promised and repeated it as he rested his head against her chest. “I’m not leaving you,” she whispered as she toyed with his hair. “You don’t have to worry.”

His breathing calmed and soon he was fast asleep in her arms.

Skye buried her face in his hair and kissed the top of his head. “I love you; you’ll never lose me again,” she promised.  
 


End file.
